Evil In Liquid Form
by TheJodine
Summary: One-Shot. Sookie and Amelia get drunk; Sam and Jason call in reinforcements.


This is a somewhat messy one-shot that I had rolling around in my mind. I had to get it out so here it is. I hope you like it!

Oh and I own none of the characters or the song.

--

I noticed two things as soon as I woke up; my head was pounding and I was naked. It was still dark outside and I looked around trying to get my eyes to focus on my alarm clock, 4A.M. I groaned and got up to slowly wobble my way to the bathroom. I heard the sounds of talking and I made my way to the living room now in a robe. Whoa, here stood Bill, Eric, and Jason. I noticed Amelia was setting on the couch looking just about as messed up as I was.

"What happened?" I croaked out before my stomach started to turn. I quickly put my finger up to indicate I would be right back as I ran to the bathroom. I puked around three good times and finally slugged back into the living room to sit down.

"Sookie, I am so sorry about tonight!" Amelia practically screamed.

"What happened?" I quickly noticed she was also in a robe and suddenly I got a flashback. Amelia and I dancing on top of the bar at Merlottes and we were…kissing?

"Oh God, Amelia what happened…Did we…" I started and she just looked down.

"No but you sure came damn close. If it hadn't been for me and these vamps you too would have completed what you started!" Jason said crossing his arms across his chest. Bill and Eric both just looked amused at this whole situation. They both sat down across from me where Amelia and Jason were sitting. My face reddened, this was _not _good.

"Will someone please tell me what happened," I said leaning back to close my eyes. The last thing I remembered was Amelia and I having a girls night out at Merlottes.

"Have you ever seen the movie coyote ugly?" Amelia said not meeting my eyes.

"Oh shit" and then the story started and as it was being told I remembered _everything_.

Amelia and I walked into the Merlottes completely decked out. I was wearing the shortest and tightest shorts ever (it was the middle of the summer) and a tight red v-neck shirt. Amelia was wearing shorts (just as bad as mine) and a blue tube top. I really wasn't one for getting drunk but hey why not. I had been through a lot with the new regime taking over and all. I really loved a good shot of Southern Comfort and after 6 or so I was extremely…happy. Amelia was riding the wave of Captain Morgan. Suddenly we were dancing to something I couldn't exactly make out the words. All the men in the bar had gathered around us.

"Go girls!" I heard Hoyt yell. Normally I would have told him he should be ashamed, but I really didn't care. Amelia just smacked my butt and I laughed. I grabbed her hand and the next thing I knew we were on the bar dancing and everyone was watching. I knew there was a reason I shouldn't be doing this…but I couldn't quite catch it floating in the back of my mind. I just happened to look down to see Sam calling someone while looking at me with a very 'I'm loving this, but I shouldn't' look.I looked back up and Amelia and I started to grind with each other. This was definitely an 'I am woman, hear me roar' moment.

"Sookie!" I heard someone yell. I looked around, _Oh hell_.

"Jason, Go AWAY!" I yelled and Amelia grabbed my hips as we swayed. He looked really upset but I saw him go over and grab the phone. Man, everyone was making call tonight. We danced for another 20 minutes or so until the music died down and I hoped off the bar.

"Be right back" I said swaying to the bathroom. After I was finished I made my way back to the bar and just happened to grab another bottle of Captain Morgan on my way up onto the bar. After downing a couple shots worth I passed it to Amelia and she did the same. After we put the bottle down I heard someone turn the radio station and a catchy song came on.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

Amelia grabbed my hips and we swayed to the song. I was complexly lost in the moment and for the first time in a long time I was extremely happy, euphoric even.

_It's not what_

_I'm used to_

_Just wanna try u on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

I danced down the bar and Amelia followed me. When I got the end I dipped and came back up running along her body. She grabbed my hand and 'led' me back across the bar. The beat picked up and suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw Eric standing with Jason. Huh that was weird, and then Amelia grabbed me and kissed me.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

Everyone was howling at us. I thought Hoyt was sure to pass out and I saw Arlene give me a dirty look. Even though I hadn't been expecting the kiss I didn't mind it. It was empowering. We continued to dance and I occasionally would love over towards Eric. He was just starring and right beside him stood, Bill. Oh great someone had called them, oh those devious little rats it had been Sam and Jason. Screw them, stupid men. Stupid vampires. Amelia led me out the back entrance and kissed me again. We stumbled our way over to my car and she pushed me against it. I moaned and tried to fumble with the key. Suddenly she was pulled off of me. I looked up and Jason had her.

"Hey, Let her go!" I yelled. What the hell?

"Sis, you are not gay," He said as if I was stupid.

"So, and hey it's none of your damn business!" I said noticing Eric looked amused and Bill was his normal unreadable self. "And what the hell are you two doing here?" I said slightly swaying.

"Sam called me to come collect you before you made a fool of yourself," Eric said grinning. I just gave him the finger.

"And I guess Jason called you," I said pointing at Bill. He nodded.

"Well as you can see we are fine! You can all go now," I said motioned with my hands. Amelia passed out and Bill caught her.

"Oh great you made her pass out!" I yelled trying to steady my vision. I stumbled over to her and looked at her. Yep out cold. I looked up mustering up the angriest look I could give and Eric just laughed.

"Come on Sookie, I'll drive you and Amelia home." He said grabbing Amelia and putting her into the back of my car. "Bill, Jason will you be coming as well?" He asked them. They both nodded. I just groaned. Eric put me in the passenger seat and proceeded to fold himself into my tiny car. I laughed and he didn't even seem to care. As soon as we pulled into my driveway I felt my stomach lurch.

"Eric, STOP THE CAR," and he did. I didn't even get the door all the way open as I leaned over and puked. Oh great how much more humiliating could this get? I wiped my face and shut the door.

"Okay, I'm good," Eric looked slightly disgusted but he started driving. Once we got to the house he unloaded Amelia and placed her in her room as I walked into mine. I felt him come in and I turned on my bare heel and I almost fell, but I steadied myself.

"Who the hell do you think you are interfering with my life!" I yelled.

"Sookie, you need to sleep this off and then we'll talk." He said. Oh now he didn't want to talk. Well fine lets see what he thinks about what really happened when his memory was gone.

"You told me you wanted to stay with me forever!" That got his attention. "You wanted to give up your job and stay with me!" I said setting down on my bed. He looked stoic.

"Sookie, get some sleep," and with that he walked out.

--

I intended it as a one time story, but a sequel sounds fun. Feedback Please?


End file.
